World Map
Description The map is divided into 1200*1200 areas. There are natural barriers such as mountains and rivers in the area. The city and the idle lands, the base will be randomly generated on the idle lands, and the player can occupy and construct in the non-blocking, non-urban idle lands etc. The whole map is divided into 14 states, each of which has a corresponding number of cities. There are 71 cities with abundant resources in the whole world map for players to compete for. The most important thing is that the resource reserves of the whole world are increasing from the outside to the inside. The resource zone of Luoyang, which is close to the middle of the map, is the core resource zone in the game. Players need to continuously migrate to the core resource zone during the battle to achieve higher resource output and power. and City 1. The world is divided into chaotic state, miracle state, The West, , rich state, Snow State ,Sunny State, The South Realm, The North Realm, Freedom State, Warfare State, Empire State, The Senior East, The Junior East, Forest Realm, The Central above are 14 states. 2. There are 71 cities of different grades distributed in the world map, all of which contain rich resources. Some cities have more mysterious unit, heroes and shops waiting for players. After the player's alliance meets the requirements to capture the city in Situations, in City Siege that starts at 9:00 every night, the player can attack the city with the allies of the alliance, and the alliance of the city can be successfully obtained. You can send commanders to the city to recruit special units, recruit heroes, and purchase equipment. The average level of the city is presented on the map from the outside to the inside. The closer the city is, the higher the resources are, and the more difficult it is to attack. 3. At the beginning of the game, the city belongs to the NPC forces such as the Central Empire, Global Union, and New Republic. Its strength is also a NPC soldier which never changes. After the player alliance successfully captures the city, the city’s ownership will change between the leagues. Its strength is determined by the number of soldiers donated by Alliance and the number of assistances in City siege. Zone The entire World Map is divided into three resource zones, with the level of the resources zones from outside to inside increasing. The resource zone level is determined by the lowest and highest level generated by the local idle land. The player will be born at the lowest resource zone in the outermost zone. More resource output requires continuous migration to the world's central resources zones. and Operate World Map 1. The player clicks on the World Map logo in the lower left corner of the big map to view the thumbnail of the World Map. You can view the distribution of the cit, the power of the city, the location of our base, the fortress, the sub-base, and other members of the alliance. , 2. The player can slide the two fingers on the thumbnail to zoom in, or click the button in the upper right corner to view the distribution of the World Map resource zone and the state distribution.